


Both Hands

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Pets [4]
Category: Jrock, Lolita23q (Band), Loud Grape, the LOTUS (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Implied Fempreg, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Market day – Yuki’s third since coming eligible for sale two seasons ago.  Never in a million years would he have dared to dream that the day would bring him face to face with the person who had once been his entire world.





	Both Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW VKYaoi community May "Double-Take" challenge: spotlighting artists you think look alike. I've always thought that [Yu-ki](https://visualioner.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/yuki.jpg) and [Ryuuto](https://visualioner.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/ryuto.jpg) look like they could be Alice Nine's [Saga's](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0d81f4c3a912b16997b1aa84c5ffdf9c/tumblr_p2ytapYSzO1qk3dbko1_500.jpg) younger brothers. Because this is very AU, I made them his kids instead.

Market day – Yuki’s third since coming eligible for sale two seasons ago.  Strange how something that had once filled him with absolute dread now made no impression on him whatsoever.  But really, how could it when the worst had already happened?

Where were they this month?  He couldn’t remember which prefecture the breeder had said.  Not that it mattered.  There was little opportunity to experience anything but the windowless cargo hold of the transport that had brought them and the windowless stall in which they stood row upon row awaiting purchase.  The brief interlude they’d had between transport and building, as they waited single-file for verification and inspection by the Ministry personnel, had been far too cold to linger over whatever the pale slivers of moon and one lone security light might illuminate.

Once inspected, they’d been permitted to sit on the floor and doze until their turn in the sanitation facility was called.  Even in that shadowy excursion, it had been impossible to get a sense of where they were or how large the facility was or how many other breeders, merchants, and pets were present.  Then just an hour before the market opened, the main breeder and her assistants came around with a container of small pills and numerous of last-minute reminders.

“Open your mouth.”

No one bothered to explain what the pills were for.  After all, if you told a pet to swallow something, he was supposed to obey.  There was no questioning what it was or saying “I don’t want to” allowed.  Yuki didn’t care enough to challenge.  Besides, he already knew what it was – a mild tranquilizer combined with an appetite suppressant.  Midday feedings were time-consuming and unappealing to potential buyers, so why bother.  And the tranquilizers would keep them docile: take the edge off any fear, claustrophobia, or aggressive tendencies they might experience.  Yuki didn’t need it since the thought of food made him nauseated, but he gulped it down anyway. 

“If you feel faint, you may kneel.  When your knees ache, you may stand.  At all times you will face the direction you are currently oriented.  There is to be no pushing or shoving.  Make no noise.  You may not speak unless asked a direct question or specifically instructed to do so in order for the customer to sample your voice.  If a customer damages you during inspection, drop to one knee, and someone will be by to repair….”

The orders washed over him.  He didn’t feel fear; he didn’t feel aggression.  If he had allowed himself the luxury of feeling anything at all, it would have been despair.  And it would have devoured him whole, so he chose to feel nothing instead.

The others still cared, he could tell.  As the day progressed and the crowd grew larger, the boys on either side of him shifted back and forth, watching as best they could when eye-contact was forbidden.  It seemed as if there were thousands of people at the market that day.  The others waited, perhaps eagerly, perhaps anxiously, but they waited and anticipated.  Expected and speculated within themselves.

_Is this the one who will buy me?_

_Oh please, not him._

_What would she be like?_

_I bet he’s cruel._

_She seems kind._

Their eyes darted here, there, and everywhere, trying to take in the faces and figures, rich fabrics and expensive jewellery.  Luxurious cologne mingled with the pungent scent of perspiration.  Disorienting, all of it.  A whirlwind of things that only confused the senses and were better blocked out.  Some of the others would puff up their chests, raised their chins high, preening like birds whenever they caught a potential buyer’s attention; others shrank back into themselves and tried to blend into the background, hoping to avoid notice. All of them shivered under the frigid air blasting from every vent, apparently an attempt to combat the heat that so many bodies were expected to produce.

Yuki didn’t speculate… or notice… or care.  He stared listlessly at the floor, not seeing or hearing or smelling or feeling… anything.  He couldn’t risk it.  Even as he was poked, prodded, and examined like an animal.

_Lift your arms.  Open your mouth.  Stand up. Sit down.  Bend over._

His body followed every command without his ever consciously processing any of the words.  He didn’t allow himself to wonder about the people in the crowd.  He shut off the part of himself worried about the former playmates standing at his side.  They weren’t children anymore.  Sixteen might be a child if you were free, but not so for pets.  Besides, pets didn’t have playmates or friends… or family.  They had masters and mistresses, nothing more.

Family….

 

_Tou-san…over here.  Toss it over here!_

_Great catch, Nii-chan!_

 

He blinked.  Once.  Just once.  And if there were tears stinging the corner of his eyes at the stray memory that had escaped his self-imposed trance, no one would ever know because his eyes never left the dull grey concrete.

 

“Honestly, Rei-chan, how can I possibly help you find the perfect pet when you can’t tell me a single characteristic you want beyond ‘I’ll know him when I see him’!”

Fifteen-year-old Reiki gave his older sister a rueful smile over his shoulder and continued his slow, deliberate perusal of the merchandise.  Each pet examined from the top of his head to the tips of his toes – front, back, and both sides.

“Can’t you give me _anything_ to work with?” his sister pressed.  “Age range, maybe?”

Reiki shook his head.  He wasn’t being intentionally disobliging, but he couldn’t exactly say that what he wanted was a pet exactly like Konomi’s.  That in fact, he wanted Konomi’s pet.  She’d purchased him a year ago at that same market, and Reiki had fallen a little bit in love as soon as he’d set eyes on him. 

Of course, being the baby of a family that never even attempted to say ‘no’ to him, Reiki knew that if he were to ask his sister for her pet, she would give him up in an instant.  However, that would be a selfish thing to do, and for all he was spoiled, Reiki wasn’t greedy.  Instead, when his siblings had requested ideas of what he wanted for his upcoming birthday, he’d asked if they might buy him a pet of his own, still being too young to purchase one himself.

Surprisingly, it had taken a bit of convincing.  His siring parent in particular seemed to think him too young for the responsibility.  With anything else, Reiki probably would have yielded to her judgment, but he’d given a soft sigh and a pouty “Please!”, and gotten his way.  For some reason Reiki couldn’t explain even to himself, obtaining a pet as soon as possible seemed imperative to his own happiness… and to Ryuuto’s. 

Reiki wrinkled his nose.  He couldn’t bring himself to call Ryuuto “Usagi” despite that being the pet’s legal name now.  Nee-chan was a wonderful person, but she _did_ choose the silliest designation for her poor pet!

Ryuuto was sweet.  Kind.  Obedient without being weak-willed.  He didn’t look down on Reiki for his age, or assume that because the family indulged him in everything that he must be a brat.  Ryuuto was… perfect, and Reiki… needed to stop thinking about his sister’s pet and find one of his own.

“If _this_ stall doesn’t have something you like…” Konomi was saying.

_How long had she been speaking without his listening?_

“…then I think we’ll have to find some other way of going about this.  Try going through the Ministry or contact a breeder directly, maybe.  Though what we’d tell them you’re looking for, I really have no idea, since you can’t seem to articulate it.  And you _don’t_ want a used pet.  We all agree with your sire on that point.  Their manners and habits are so much more unpredictable than one you’ve trained yourself.  But this is the shop I bought from, and these breeders came highly recommended by Itoko, so I’m sure there will be _something_ here….”

Reiki stopped listening again, focusing his attention on the line of male pets before him.  They were all very pretty, healthy.  Various heights and builds in a more subdued array of skin tones and hair colours than some of the other breeders’ stock: more natural, and to him more appealing.  Yet still not _quite_ ….

Reiki paused.

Toward the end of the line, eyes resolutely downcast, was a willowy figure whose very existence made the hairs on the back of Reiki’s neck stand on end.  He drew closer.  Yes, there was that familiar chin, those same cheekbones and lips, an identical nose.  Now if only the eyes could match too.  He floated toward the pet in a daze.  No reaction, although the pets on either side shifted their stances, drawing their shoulders back a bit and flexing their muscles.  Reiki didn’t begrudge them trying to gain his interest, but it was a lost cause.  He placed a gentle finger under the young man’s chin. 

Still nothing.

“Please look at me,” he requested so quietly that his voice was all but lost amid the buzz of activity surrounding them.

Yuki’s gaze drifted from the uninteresting floor at the customer’s feet to the empty space over his right shoulder, looking without seeing.  Customers were welcome to scrutinize their eyes as much as anything else, but no pet dared reciprocate. 

Reiki’s heart fluttered in his chest.  Yes, he has the same eyes, too – kept carefully neutral to disguise the chasm of sorrow that Reiki somehow noticed anyway.  How he longed to ease that misery!  But as Reiki was leaning in to bestow the kiss that seemed so natural an act of comfort, his sister interrupted.

“Trust you to find the one that looks exactly like Usagi,” Konomi teased, laying a hand on his shoulder.  “If you’d just told me that was what you wanted, we could have set an appointment with whatever sculptor they use.”

“No sculptors,” a portly woman in a citrus green gown denied from a short distance away.  “All of _our_ pets appear in unaltered beauty so that you can truly appreciate the superior quality of their genetics.”

A murmur of approval went through the throng of patrons.

“Him, please, Nee-chan,” Reiki turned his dark, imploring eyes toward his sister. “It has to be him, not just someone who looks like him.  Please!”

_Before someone else decides they want him and takes him away from me._

Konomi rolled her eyes but ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Fine, fine.  Wait here with him while I settle things.”

She turned aside to seek out the saleswoman, leaving her darling brother clutching his new pet’s wrist.  The boy _would_ belong to Reiki; Konomi would see to it no matter how ruthless she needed to be. 

As it happened, the breeder in the offensive green gown didn’t seem inclined to haggle.  Instead, the woman made a show of offering an immediate “discount” for a returning customer.  With so many other eyes and ears observing, Konomi didn’t want to appear unable to afford the stated price, nor would she tolerate anyone thinking she would buy her treasured sibling a _cheap_ gift.  So the somewhat-inflated bargain was struck.

“Now lest anyone at the Ministry try to claim that I don’t do my duty,” the woman declared in a tone meant to carry, “I must inform you that the pet you are purchasing today is the full genetic sibling of the pet you purchased from us last year, and as such ineligible for a breeding permit at such time as fertility commences.  He is also the genetic paternal half-sibling of the pet purchased seven years ago by your cousin, the venerable Tribune Sakazaki.  A complete list of genetic relations that may be barred from breeding can be obtained from the Ministry of Pet Affairs for a nominal processing fee.”

Konomi didn’t particularly care about such things; breeding your own pets was far more effort and expense than any sensible person would endure.  Leave such things to the experts.  However, she did find it fascinating that of the thousands of pets available, Reiki had found one related to both hers _and_ Itoko’s.

“We will certainly keep that in mind.  Paternal half-sibling, did you say?  What’s the sire’s name?  Our family seems to have a partiality to his pretty genetic stock.”

“My lady is very kind,” simpered the breeder.  “The sire’s designation is Takashi.  I should also warn you….”

Her voice suddenly dropped in volume.

“Yuki had a tendency to become quite attached to any pet he interacted with frequently.  Never anything physically untoward, but be aware that you may need to limit his contact with others to avoid undesirable emotional bonds.”

Given how fond her youngest brother already was of Konomi’s pet, limiting contact seemed an unlikely solution.  Still Konomi smiled and nodded, if only to save herself the trouble of further conversation.

 

Reiki and Yuki could have heard every word of the exchange if they’d bothered to listen.  However, Reiki was too focused on mentally cataloguing every similarity and difference between his new pet and his sister’s pet, and Yuki on resolutely ignoring the gentle brush of warm fingers laced with his own.

Other people used to hold his hand, too.  If he were to let himself think about this hand, his mind would almost certainly betray him with memories of those other hands.  Hands and arms and smiling lips and soothing voices murmuring “I love you so much” into his hair, and….  He clenched his jaw and returned his thoughts to nothingness, counting the pulse pounding in his ears and glaring at the floor.

Soon, those warm hands were drawing an even warmer garment around his chilly body, and then Yuki was staring at two pair of feet in front of him as he shuffled along behind his new owner toward the exit. 

_Owner?_

_Owners?_

He didn’t know.  He didn’t care.  It didn’t matter who he belonged to or where they were leading him.  Although, he was grateful that he wouldn’t be forced to go out into the late autumn weather completely naked.

Reiki was so excited that he didn’t want to let go of his new pet even for a second.  The security personnel at the door would have none of that; he sneered at them and commanded Reiki to move so his _plaything_ could be scanned or else be detained under suspicion of theft.  Reiki bit his lip in embarrassment and switched his hold to Yuki’s other wrist.  Yuki stoically allowed the brute to jerk his arm much harder and further than necessary for scanning by the identification wand, and Konomi made a mental note to have the villain sacked for his insufferably rude behaviour.

“You have a dermal regenerator, don’t you, Nee-chan?” Reiki requested as they awaited the valet.

“We’ll be home in less than an hour, Rei-chan,” Konomi reasoned, “You can run him through Ka-san’s diagnostic scanner to be sure they didn’t conveniently forget to tell us anything important.”

Yuki was concentrating so hard on counting his breaths and _not_ thinking about the stab of pain at hearing someone called ‘Nee-chan’, that when delicate fingers ghosted over his shoulder, he jerked violently.

“I knew it; there’s a bruise forming already.  He hurt you, didn’t he!”

“No, Master,” Yuki replied immediately, voice raw from disuse.

 “Please don’t lie to me.”  Reiki’s expression was heavy with distress.  “You won’t ever be in trouble for admitting something is wrong.  I want to know so that I can make it better… if I can.  I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you from now on.”

Such a naïve promise.  Yuki didn’t dare attempt to explain to his young master that nothing short of divine intervention could make things better, but he felt a stirring of appreciation that someone so young and well-looked-after would take the trouble to worry.

“I… thank you,” he offered, allowing himself a brief glance toward his master’s face as they clambered into the private vehicle.

The impression Yuki got was of youthful rounded cheeks, a pointed chin, petite features: dark eyes and light hair.  There was nothing he could do about it either way, but it soothed the ego to have attracted a cute owner.

 

“What name will you give him?” Konomi asked when she had settled herself comfortably in the navigator’s seat.

“He already has a name, doesn’t he?” replied Reiki, who chose to sit on the back bench beside his birthday gift.

Konomi knew she ought to make him sit in the front with her – preservation of rank and all that – but Reiki obviously didn’t want to be separated from his pet.  And Reiki always got whatever he wanted.

“You can’t call him by his breeding name, my love,” she chuckled.

**Initiating launch sequence.  Please remain seated.**

“Why not?  What’s wrong with it?” Reiki pouted.

“Yuki is too plain, isn’t it?  Wouldn’t you rather call him something pretty like…?”

“You named your pet ‘Usagi’, Nee-chan,” he reproached softly.  “I think we have different ideas of pretty names.  Besides, he’s used to being called ‘Yuki’, isn’t he?  And it’s a _nice_ name.  Why should I have to change it?”

Konomi purses her lips.

“Well, at the very least we’ll have to alter the way it’s written. But I suppose if you like it so much.”

Reiki smiled happily.

“Aren’t you going to tell him about the house?” she encouraged.  “I’m sure he’s curious about where he’ll be living.”

She wasn’t at all sure.  Konomi couldn’t help but notice that Yuki didn’t seem very curious about anything.  He wasn’t looking out the windows at the city he’d never before seen. He hadn’t paid any attention to the clothing he’d been given to wear.  He didn’t seem to hear them speaking… except to answer Reiki’s question; he hadn’t even batted an eye as they discussed changing his name. 

 _Was he drugged?  Or was it sullenness?_  

Usagi had been hesitant at first, uncertain what was and wasn’t permitted, but even then he’d shown the spark of interest.  Reiki’s mild nature would appreciate subdued, of course, but an entirely unresponsive pet was unacceptable.

Reiki also watched his pet thoughtfully, longingly, gaze lingering on the hands clasped together in his lap.  He wished his pet would relax.  Smile.  Would his smile look like Ryuuto’s?  Or maybe even… curl up against Reiki’s side.  But it was too soon for that.  Trust and affection had to be earned, he knew.

“I think… it would be better to just show him when we get there,” he answered pragmatically.  “Otherwise I’ll just end up repeating myself.”

That wasn’t quite the reason, but his sister accepted it.  She turned her attention to navigation and the weather, Reiki continued scrutinizing his new pet carefully, and the still-named Yuki stared blankly at the floor.

Despite Yuki’s best efforts, though, his new master’s soft voice and manner were filtering through the haze.

_Maybe the tranquilizers were wearing off._

 

Konomi’s estimate had been accurate.  In less than an hour, the automatic navigation announced arrival at their intended destination as the vehicle slid through a metal gate set into a concrete wall and down a sloping ramp into an underground parking structure.

As the vehicle slowed to a halt in Konomi’s designated space, Reiki scooted closer and chanced a gentle touch to his pet’s wrist.  Yuki didn’t flinch this time, so Reiki wrapped his fingers around the narrow joint.

“Watch your step as we exit,” Reiki cautioned.

Yuki was mildly surprised to find the dimly lit area just as warm as the interior of the vehicle had been, but he wasn’t able to gain more than the basic impression of drab surroundings before he was hurried into a lift.  Behind him, Konomi waved her wrist at the security panel, and the compartment began to rise gently.

“I need a long soak in a hot bath after all that walking you made me do,” she sighed playfully.  “Remind me next time I take you pet shopping to wear more sensible shoes.”

“I won’t need to go pet shopping again, Nee-chan,” replied Reiki.  “Yuki-chan is perfect.”

Yuki’s brows furrowed slightly at the comment.  He couldn’t help it.  It wasn’t a pet’s place to question his master’s opinions, but _perfect?!_   No, he was quite far from perfection, and had very little hope of ever becoming so.  If his young master had such high expectations, he was bound to be disappointed sooner or later.

“You only think that because he looks like Usagi.  Honestly, Rei-chan, you can’t expect them to be identical right from the start.  You’ll have to mould his personality into whatever it is you want, and that will take attentiveness.”

As Konomi continued her exposition on the proper way to train pets, the door to the lift slid open, and they stepped out into an airy, brightly lit space.  Yuki kept his eyes to the polished floor as the siblings passed their outerwear to a waiting servant.  He wasn’t sure whether the garment he’d been given ought to be collected as well, but since he was totally nude underneath, he didn’t offer to remove it.  When no one ordered him to do so, he accepted that for the time being he was permitted clothing.

The servant disappeared, and as his footsteps retreated down some corridor, a new set approached: the soft slap of bare soles against stone.

“Welcome home, Mistress.  Master Reiki.”

Yuki’s breath caught in his chest.  He recognized that voice, would have known it anywhere.  It was burned into his mind and heart – infusing _every_ memory he had because until a year ago there wasn’t a second of his life spent apart from its owner.  Unless his heart and mind were betraying him.  Unless the misery and loneliness had finally broken through his defences and shattered his psyche.

 _That must be it_ , he thought.  _It really was too much to hope that it could possibly be…._

Reiki noticed the change in his pet immediately – spine rigidly straight with tension, every muscle quivering.  What was the cause?  Yuki had heard them mention another pet in the house.  Surely that was no reason for alarm.  And how could anyone think of such a pleasant greeting as threatening?

“Are you okay?” he queried softly.

“Y-yuki?”

Reiki’s eyes went wide in surprise when his sister’s pet called his new pet’s name.  Then realization struck.  His sister had purchased Ryuuto from the same breeder; it stood to reason that they would have known each other.  Probably grew up together.

_Was that why he’d felt that making a purchase was so imperative?  Was he meant to reunite old friends?_

 

Reiki’s surprise was nothing to Ryuuto’s.  The pet had known for weeks that the mistress would be purchasing another pet for the young master’s birthday, and Ryuuto had been looking forward to having someone to pass the time with.  Day after endless day with no one to talk to after sixteen years spent with a gaggle of other children had been a difficult transition for him.  Never in a million years would he have dared to dream that the person he’d be passing time with would be the one who had shared his food and his bed, who knew every nightmare and secret and hope he’d ever had.  The one who had, in many ways, been Ryuuto’s entire _world_.

Yet, miraculously, there he was just a few strides away.

“Yukkun,” he called again.

And finally Yuki turned around.  He didn’t _want_ to face disillusionment, but he couldn’t _not_ turn around when there was even the slightest chance that it could be.

“Ryuuto-nii?” was his whispered answer.

They were in each other’s arms in an instant, tears streaming down their faces as they held each other close.

 

“Nii-chan, is it really you?”

“It’s really me, Yukkun.”

“I thought I’d never get to see you again.”

“I know.  Me too.”

“I missed you so much… it felt like I was going to die.”

“I missed you too, Baby. So, _so_ much.”

 

The words spilled out in a jumble of broken sobs and soft kisses peppered over wet cheeks.  Ryuuto threw a fleeting glance over Yuki’s shoulder toward his mistress, briefly wondering if they would be punished for such an open display of affection.  But he didn’t let go.  Any punishment would be worth it to hold Yuki again.

Reiki had found his way to his sister’s arms and was watching the scene with tears glistening in his own eyes.  He loved his older siblings very much, and the thought of being separated from them forever, of never knowing what happened to them or if they were well, tore at his tender conscience.

_No wonder poor Yuki seemed so miserable, being divided from someone as wonderful as Ryuuto.  I won’t ever let them be separated again._

“Nee-chan,” he murmured quietly enough that they wouldn’t interrupt the reunion.  “Do you think it would be okay if I let Yuki share Ryuuto’s room?  At least until he’s gotten used to everything here?”

Konomi’s mind returned to what the breeder had said about Yuki’s propensity to become emotionally attached.  It might be better to mandate distance from the outset.  Then again, the attachment was obviously already firmly in place, and unhappy pets tended to be unruly.

“As long as they continue to be obedient, I don’t think it would do any harm,” she allowed. “Having someone familiar here will certainly make his transition easier.  But you mustn’t expect or allow Usagi to take full responsibility for Yuki’s training.  He’s _your_ pet, after all, so _you_ must teach him how you want him to behave.”

What Reiki wanted most was for Ryuuto to look at him as adoringly as he was staring into Yuki’s face.  Barring that, being the source of the pets’ happiness would be enough.

“Usagi, why don’t you show Yuki to your room while Rei-chan finds him something other than that coat to wear?  You don’t object to sharing a room with him, do you?”

An order in the guise of a question – Ryuuto knew it was immaterial to his mistress whether he objected or not.  And even if Master Reiki was benevolent enough to take Ryuuto’s preferences into consideration, Mistress treated Master Reiki’s word as law.  Fortunately, Ryuuto loved the idea of sharing a suite with his brother, and judging by the way Yuki clung so tightly to him, the younger found the idea equally appealing.

“Come on.  I’ll show you around.”

Yuki wasn’t interested in being shown around.  Absolutely nothing about the situation interested him except Ryuuto: _real_ after more than a year of nothing but dreams and memories taunting him with lost happiness and innocence.  Ryuuto’s voice murmuring “I love you”s, his scent, the comforting heat of his body pressed against Yuki’s side… his lips pressed to Yuki’s over and over again.  Still, Ryuuto guiding him down the corridor and talking to him about the place they lived and the family that had bought him allowed Yuki to indulge in everything that was his older brother, so he allowed himself to get lost inside the sensation of pure relief and absolute contentment for once rather than blotting it all out.

 

Well, _almost_ absolute contentment.

That night as he lay wrapped safely in Ryuuto’s arms drifting toward an exhausted sleep with Ryuuto’s heart beating steadily beneath his ear, a thought occurred to him.

_I wish there were a way to let Tou-san know that we’re together.  He’ll be so worried when I don’t return with the others…._

**Author's Note:**

>  **1)** Title comes from the Japanese proverb: 兄弟は両手の如し (kyoudai wa ryoute no gotoshi). Translation is "brothers are like both hands", meaning they should help each other through good and bad times.  
>  **2)** No, Ryuuto has never (to my knowledge) gone by the name "Usagi". It's actually an inside joke with myself, because his name kanji, 龍兎, are "dragon" or "imperial" and "rabbit".  
>  **3)** Ryuuto is 17 here, Yuki is a bit over 16, while Reiki won't turn 16 for another 2 months or so. I _absolutely_ ship Yuki and Reiki, ([how](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/98/e5/da/98e5da94ccd16454b48bba306f8a630b--reiki.jpg) could I [possibly](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/34/bb/43/34bb43a69fd5bb6c325de52e2c1d27e0--reiki.jpg) help [it](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/3e/8b/163e8b3e13542753ed2d6c6217cc34ae.jpg)), but since nothing happens among any of them in this fic, I didn't see the point of marking this underage.  
>  **4)** Konomi is an OFC; her name 佳 means "excellent" or "pleasing". The person referred to as Itoko, "cousin", Tribune Sakazaki, is also OC. At least for the time being.


End file.
